Life
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Rod Redline/OC. Se suponía que estaba muerto. TENÍA que estarlo. Después del estallido en la guarida del doctor Zunddap... porqué continuaba respirando? No podía ver, no podía moverse... Y sin embargo, seguía vivo. Yaoi
1. Revivir

**CAP 1**

**"Revivir"**

***Lo último que podía recordar era el dolor.***

**Nunca se había sentido asustado en su vida. Ni una sola vez. Cada trabajo que había llevado hasta aquel momento había sido cuidadosamente calculado y a pesar de las heridas en batalla o la constante persecución a la que se sentía sometido 24 x 24, al momento de sentir como penetraba alguna bala en su chasis o los golpes contra los muros al huir jamás había sentido temor a ser atrapado o asesinado en el acto.**

**Aquella amiga que la mayoría de los autos solamente estaban destinados a ver en algún futuro normalmente era su sombra y no la consideraba menos que una compañera; a veces, ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Tal vez había sido eso al final de cuentas, lo que le había costado que en un momento de descuido, lo hubiesen capturado de aquella forma tan patética; al menos había logrado pasar la información necesaria a aquel coche desconocido que fortuitamente se había atravesado en su camino.**

***Su cabeza pesaba tanto…***

**Los golpes no habían sido nada del otro mundo. Había recibido peores, estaba seguro de ello, aquellos sujetos eran débiles al menos individualmente pero le habían tomado por sorpresa y su único pensamiento en aquel instante dejando de lado su seguridad, había sido poder cumplir con su deber sin importar el precio; por que al final de cuentas era lo único que les importaba a las personas bajo las cuáles se encontraba a las ordenes, que cumpliese con su trabajo y mantuviese la boca cerrada, importado muy poco todo lo que pudiese perder en el trayecto.**

**Era vergonzoso pero mas de una vez se había preguntado como sería su vida si nunca hubiese ingresado al servicio secreto americano. Si hubiera sido tranquila, si alguien hubiese esperado algo más de él en la vida, aparte de servir de muñeco de hilos para quienes no arriesgaban nada pero ganaban mucho en cambio. No. Si no hubiese tomado aquella vida, nunca hubiese salido de ser un mero informante callejero, muerto de hambre y a la espera de que otros le asesinaren por mucho menos de lo que ahora arriesgaba con su carrera.**

**Ganaba… no, en realidad ganaban ellos, sus jefes, él a cambio tenía una vida falsa y no perdía nada. Realmente no había nada que pudiese perder, no tenía familia, nadie de ellos la tenía, amigos mucho menos, si acaso se llegaba a dar no pasaba de menos que informante- receptor ya que no podían asegurar la vida de nadie y de esta forma, no había estupidos sentimentalismos de por medio si acaso llegaban a capturarlos.**

***El calor era demasiado. Pero ni siquiera podía gritar. ***

**Que no hubiese nada en especial en aquellas abolladuras que seguramente tendrían que repararse minuciosamente no significaba que no dolieran intensamente, sobre todo a cada movimiento que le obligaban hacer para avanzar; cada vez que sus llantas rodaban, podía escuchar el rechinido quejumbroso de estas, después de todo, tenía un par de ejes doblados y algo colgaba por debajo de su vientre, arrastrándose y soltando chispas pero a los otros dos poco les importaba aquello.**

**De vez en cuando, uno de ellos le empujaba con diversión malévola en la mirada, observando y esperando que el espía inglés emitiese algún leve destello de dolor y sufrimiento en la mirada; este soltó una risotada interna, no iban a conseguir aquello de su parte, su orgullo no era lo que se encontraba en esos momentos en estado precario, aún era fuerte, había podido con cosas peores y todavía podía con más.**

**Solo era cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado para escapar, el momento indicado para librarse de aquellos sujetos y regresar a casa, informar de aquel siniestro plan y terminar al final del día esperando con los ojos cerrados en algún avión, su siguiente trabajo a las pocas horas de terminado aquel; no era precisamente lo que mejor recomendaría el médico después de que le hicieran pasar por todo aquel zarandeo y choques, pero así era la vida.**

***De su garganta salía un gemido de dolor. Quién lo estaba tocando?***

**Estaba amarrado. Esta vez no podría escapar. Acaso ocurriría un milagro y de alguna forma sus compañeros del reino unido lograrían dar con su paradero y lo sacarían de aquel apuro?; lo dudaba realmente, podía ver la sombra de la muerte rondando alrededor de aquellas "laminas", se movía entre estos con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.**

**Al fin después de tanto estarle siguiendo las huellas, había podido darle alcance y ahora jugueteaba con el filo de su hoz en el interior del cuerpo de aquel coche.**

**Y sin embargo… aún en aquella situación… en ese momento en que podía escuchar como era forzado a mover su llantas que chillaban ante el obligado esfuerzo de girar con todo y que no se encontraban en buen estado, aún con el liquido que comenzaba a burbujear y apretujarse en el interior de su cuerpo, ahogandole a momentos y comenzando a busca abrirse paso a través de otros de sus organos…**

**Ni siquiera en ese momento, en que parecía que el fuego de tantas batallas y explosiones pareciera estar arrancando de su sitio tornillos y derritiendo lo que acariciaba con su movimiento…**

**Ni aún en ese momento tuvo temor de morir, porque había sido entrenado para ello.**

**Pero entonces le vió.**

***No podía controlar su cuerpo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pudiendo percibirla en su trayecto hasta la parte inferior de su rostro***

**No podían atraparlo. No, no podían. Tal vez era a causa de ese maldito estupor y el dolor que comenzaba a gobernar cada parte de su cuerpo con lentitud, como alargando el momento dellevarselo para siempre que no pudo controlar las expresiones de su rostro al momento en que pasaron su imagen: era el chico a quien había entregado la última esperanza de detener a aquellos sujetos.**

**No fue tanto el saberse morir de una forma tan patética sino saberse responsable de lo que fueran a hacerle a aquel pobre chico. Había regalado la vida de alguien mas tan solo por cumplir con esa misión y ahora se daba cuenta de que, desde un inicio, todos habían sido controlados de tal forma en que eran capaces de utilizar a quien estuviese en su camino con tal de llegar al final.**

**Por todos los cielos, que había hecho?**

**Ahora era demasiado tarde para rectificar cualquier estupidez hecha en el pasado. Toda su vida, desde ser uno mas de los informantes callejeros hasta aquel instante en que hubiese condenado completamente a la grua, corrieron aún mas veloces que el aceite y el condenado allinol a través de sus tornillos y engranajes. Cada apertura en su cuerpo gritaba en agonía mientras la presión el calor aumentaban, tuvo apenas un segundo de conciencia para percibir al profesor Zündapp observandole con una expresión de malevolo placer antes de sentir como todo perdía sentido.**

**Solamente existía el dolor.**

**Estaba seguro de que aquel era el infierno, no podía ser otra cosa. Ardía, el fuego lo rodeaba, lamía su carrocería… tenía los ojos cerrados, ya no podía reaccionar ante la percepción de la muerte que se regodeaba en llevarselo pieza por pieza, disfrutando de aquella agonía que le provocaba al Mustang azul al no poder moverse pero que sin embargo, podía sentir como iba muriendo con aquello.**

**O al menos, ya estaba muerto, no era así?**

**Trató de razonar. Estaba sintiendo todo, eso era seguro. Su metal expuesto ardía ante la mas mínima corriente de aire, lacerándole cruelmente sin permitirle exclamar algun quejido en respuesta; cuanto tiempo había transcurrido ya? Recordaba… un período negro al momento en que su cuerpo se desmoronó por su presión interna, el momento en que todo se convirtió en llamas… y después de aquello? Solo mas dolor, un momento de suprema conciencia de la tortura a la que había estado expuesto, el sonido de sus cristales estallando, un duro golpe en su parte baja…**

**Y entonces.**

**Se apagó completamente con el último recuerdo de una voz cerca de su oído**

**….**

**-Esta vivo…**

**Aquel coche se mantuvo en las sombras, inclinado sobre el otro que simplemente parecía no mas que la carcasa vacía de lo que alguna vez había sido un ser vivo; la superficie negra y metálica de aquel se mimetizaba perfectamente con la oscuridad que le rodeaba mientras se esforzaba por percibir el continuo movimiento, débil pero constante de la vida aferrandose a la supervivencia de una forma u otra.**

**-Y es fuerte…**

**La voz de aquel sujeto era suave y continua, apenas audible; continuaba en la misma posición sobre aquel cuerpo retorcido y que humeaba horriblemente cuando otra voz un poco mas aguda intervino**

**-Cómo puedes decir que es fuerte? Miralo, está hecho pedazos, esta vez Zündapp no nos dejó mucho que rescatar- un Malibú gris con algunas manchas pardas a modo de sombras se removió en su lugar**

**-Es fuerte…**

**-Si... ya has dicho eso… pero por muy fuerte que sea, no podemos rescatarlo, no somos una asociación de rescate, tomamos los despojos de los demás y vivimos a base de venderlos… cruel pero justo, los riquillos nos quitan la vida y nosotros la recuperamos cuando ellos estan con la llanta en la recicladora, un cambio justo- un Volt de tonos cobrizos gastados levantó una mirada algo opaca hacia el cielo negro sobre sus cabezas pero el otro parecía no ponerle atención**

**-Su deseo de vivir es fuerte- volvió a susurrar el coche negro sin abrir los ojos, tan solo pareciendo escuchar los sonidos debiles de parte del otro**

**Permaneció en la misma posición unos momentos mas antes de que un Silverado rojo oscuro con diversos golpes y pedazos despintados soltase un rugido de motor y se acercase para alejar al otro de aquello que pronto no sería mas que un cadáver y su próxima fuente de alimento**

**-Me importa poco si le queda poca o mucha vida, ya tiene la carcasa destruida y nosotros solamente terminaremos con el trabajo, aparta- espetó la enorme camioneta acercando una llanta para tomar al mas bajo y sacarlo del camino**

**Pero en ese instante un destello rojizo se dejó ver cuando al fin el negro abrió los ojos y el retumbar de otro motor hizo eco en aquellos sucios muros de ladrillo y los gigantescos cajones de basura que les rodeaban; la camioneta rápidamente retrocedió mientras que la sombra que cubría aquel cuerpo destruido y con aroma a muerte parecía extenderse hasta tomar la silueta de un cuarto coche que avanzaba muy despacio hasta aquellos; los otros dos se vieron el uno al otro con nerviosismo antes de retroceder un poco mas para salir del rango de alcance del oscuro.**

**-No somos asesinos- a pesar del repentino auge de energía mostrada, la voz de aquel auto se mantenía calma y mostraba una expresión aburrida y serena- nos defendemos cuando nos llega el momento pero este de aquí ha sido víctima de otros y sigue aferrado a esta existencia… no somos quienes para negarselo- volteó levemente sobre un lado para ver la figura de fierros irreconocibles que era aquel Mustang azul y que permanecía inmóvil**

**-Vivimos de los despojos que nos arroja Zündapp y esos también eran vivos… me dirás que es diferente?- soltó con sorna la camioneta roja sonriendo enormemente al otro coche que se volvió lentamente y con fastidio hacia este**

**-Como bien dijiste, "eran" vivos… muertos, ya no necesitan de nada y pueden ayudar a mejorar la vida de alguien mas, entre ellos nosotros- respondió con calma antes de retroceder para detenerse al lado del otro- sin embargo, este aún "es", no ha pasado a ningún otro estado y no estamos en derecho de arrebatarle lo que es suyo, así como nosotros no queremos que nos arrebaten lo que nos pertenece- cerró los rojizos ojos un segundo antes de clavarlos en la camioneta- que venga Mada, lo llevaremos a casa**

**-No sabes quien es, es un enemigo de Zündapp, te has vuelto loco?- chilló el coche color cobrizo abriendo los ojos como platos y palideciendo pero la mirada del otro, que abrió un milimetro mas sus ojos fue repuesta suficiente- entendido…**

**Los otros tres retrocedieron mas y se giraron para retirarse rápidamente, dejando a los otros dos a solas. El coche negro observó un segundo el camino por el que se habían retirado los otros dos antes de volver a ver al casi muerto espía que se removía en su inconsciencia, aún presa del dolor que lo rodeaba por verse despojado de lo que era anteriormente.**

**-No te preocupes… estás a salvo- susurró el de ojos rojizas sin saber exactamente porque le decía aquellas palabras**

**Por su estado, sería un milagro si llegaba a sobrevivir hasta el momento en que llegase la grúa por no decir al traslado al que lo someterían, pero…**

**Podía verla. Una sonrisa imperceptible apareció en la comisura de su boca, mientras observaba maravillado aquella hermosa aura azul que bailaba como fuego intenso y salvaje alrededor de la carrocería del otro.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Burla

**CAP 2**

**"Burla"**

**-No puedo creerlo… realmente es algo serio este abuelito, sobrevivió todo el camino!**

**Una grua de color rosa pastel envejecido de largas pestañas sonrió divertida mientras depositaba con mucha delicadeza aquel cuerpo de fierros ennegrecidos y aún calientes y humeantes sobre una placa metálica y le observaba con interés; a su lado, un Opel Ampera negro con el parabrisas rojo observaba aquello con la cabeza ladeada.**

**Se encontraban en una habitación oscura cuya única luz caía sobre el coche mortalmente destruido que continuaba sin moverse y a falta de cristales tanto en los laterales como al frente, era difícil saber si estaba dormido o despierto; literalmente para cualquier ojo aquel era un cadáver y nada más ya que no presentaba apenas parte de sus estructuras externas pero…**

**-Es fuerte…**

**-Si, Dimitri me dijo que no has dejado de decir eso desde que lo encontraron- asintió la grua una vez antes de ver con tristeza aquella figura que a duras penas podía reconocerse mas como la estructura basica de un coche- pobrecito…**

**-Como sabes que tan viejo es?- preguntó con curiosidad el coche de ojos rojos mientras la grua dejaba escapar una risa**

**-Cariño, las gruas conocemos todos los aspectos de un coche, con o sin carrocería… este es grande, creele a la vieja Mada- asintió esta antes de retroceder un poco suspirando- que harás con él?**

**-Reconstruirlo… supongo- respondió el coche negro acercandose aún impresionado por la fuerza de aquellas llamaradas de aura que podía percibir; pero incluso con la necesidad desesperada de aferrarse a la vida del otro, era evidente que de poco en poco, comenzaban a perderlo**

**Entrecerró los ojos preocupado, si no comenzaban a hacer algo pronto, de verdad iba a morir y no podrían hacer nada. No sabía porque, pero desde que le encontrase hacia unas horas, tirado como basura donde normalmente Zundapp dejaba a sus victimas, había sentido la necesidad de cuidarle y de regresarlo lo mejor posible a un estado saludable.**

**-Mada…**

**-Traeré uno de los generadores- respondió rapidamente la femina asintiendo antes de darse la vuelta- necesitamos tiempo ara encontrar todas sus piezas, no es que todos los días arrojen piezas de Mustang en los vertederos…**

**El otro coche asintió una vez antes de volver su vista de nuevo al ex agente americano y volvió a inclinase levemente a su lado; como desearía poder ver que estuviese vivo, poder asegurarlo de una forma mas física que solamente observando aquella energía que lo rodeaba y que muy pocos podían percibir.**

**Emitió un suspiro profundo mientras bajaba su cuerpo sobre el suelo a su lado, cubriendo sus llantas cuando**

**-Donde demonios está ese muchacho!? Porque siempre tiene que hacer cosas que nos metan en problemas a todos!? KADOA!**

**El coche negro emitió un gemido mientras sonreía aún con los ojos cerrados. Esperaba que le armaran esa escenita en cualquier momento pero siempre había sido así, desde que se hubiera unido a aquellos no pasaban ni un par de días sin que uno de los sub jefes comenzase a gritarle por hacer las cosas de forma diferente a lo normal; haciendo crujir sus ejes, volvió a ponerse de pie mientras perdía su sonrisa y la cambiaba por una expresión de serena indiferencia.**

**Un Tiida gris sucio apareció seguido del Silverado y el Volt que mostraba una mueca de nerviosismo por aquel asunto; el recién llegado dio un vistazo rápido al armazón de lo que aluna vez fuese un coche antes de observar al otro mientras temblaba con irritación**

**-Quieres decirme que demonios es esto?**

**-Pues hasta donde recuerde las vagas clases de anatomía de la escuela, creo que es un coche- respondió con desparpajo el mas joven después de darle una mirada evaluadora al vehículo a su lado y luego, de regreso a quien parecía estar aguantando unas inmensas ganas de matarle**

**El de color cobre pareció querer sonreir ante aquello pero una fria mirada de la camioneta roja hizo que esta desapareciese de inmediato; el coche gris, apenas y del tamaño del mas joven se acercó a los restos antes de componer una expresión de desagrado**

**-Zundapp cada vez nos deja menos de los cuerpos que elimina para recuperar- rechistó y sacudió la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos- es horrible… no me importa si sigue vivo, no nos vamos a arriesgar y tampoco creo que tenga algo que pueda servirnos… no lo quiero aquí, arrójenlo al rio o metanlo a una fundidora, pero deshaganse de este**

**La Silverado**** sonrió con un brillo de agrado en los ojos mientras el gris se retiraba para olvidar el asunto; pero en cuanto el rojo se acercó para cumplir la orden, el Ampera se lanzó hacia delante con un rugido de motor, clavando sus orbes rojas en el otro, que le imitó, haciendo voltearse de nuevo por aquel sonido de metal chocando.**

**La camioneta era por mucho mas grande que el otro híbrido pero aún así este había echado mano de la potencia que le daba ventaja al tener completo su sistema y rechinando llantas empezó a empujar al otro**

**-Basta ya! Que demonios están haciendo!**

**-He dicho que no van a tocarlo! Yo lo traje aquí y esta vivo, no voy a permitir que lo maten!**

-Permitir?... PERMITIR!- el Tiida se enderezó furioso mientras los otros dos se despegaban aún con chispas de ira en los ojos, ambos mostrando sus abolladuras demostrando que desde el primer momento estaban dispuestos a destrozarse el uno al otro- quien te crees que eres maldito mocoso?- la camioneta se apartó para permitir el paso de su jefe que estiró hacia atrás una llanta para golpear al mas joven que entrecerr´los ojos con odio mientras su motor comenzaba a rugir mas profundamente

**-Porqué siempre que hay ruido o escandalo tiene que tratarse de ustedes?**

**Un gigantesco Ford 650 ingresó muy despacio, seguido de otros coches que parecían querer ver de que se trataba pero por el brillo divertido en sus ojos era evidente que ya lo sabían; el auto color cobre respiró con alivio al ver legar al jefe de aquel grupo mientras el silverado hacia una mueca de desagrado y el gris señalaba con la llanta temblando al otro**

**-Mire… MIRE! Esto es lo que sucede cuando deja que un chiquillo haga lo que se le de la gana en la organización!**

**-Yo soy el lider aquí, y soy quien decide quien hara lo que quiera o quien no...- cortó aquel enorme sujeto mientras el mas bajito tragaba y se apartaba del Ford color dorado **

**Este se detuvo al lado del cuerpo retorcido del americano antes de abrir levemente los ojos con sorpresa**

**-Rod Redline…- dijo por lo bajo- había escuchado por uno de nuestros chicos que un americano había desaparecido pero no imagine que terminaría aquí…**

**-Aún está vivo Matteus- dijo rapidamente el Ampare cambiando su expresión de desafío por una mas suave mientras avanzaba**

**Frente a frente, el coche negro parecía apenas una bicicleta junto a la enorme máquina que era el lider; atrás de estos, el Tiida rumiaba furioso, odiaba el hecho de que el chiquillo pudiese tutearse con el jefe cuando ninguno de los lideres grupales se atrevían. Pero no era lo mismo con el mas joven.**

**Entonces el mayor emitió un gemido cansino y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza**

**-Si Zundapp lo encuentra nos matará a todos…**

**-Me aseguraré de que no lo encuentre- afirmó el coche negro**

**-No crees que será algo difícil? **

**-Hay muchos Mustangs como él, además, puedo hacerle unos cuantos cambios a su estructura… aunque se vea parecido, nadie podría decir con exactitud que es el mismo- afirmó el de ojos rojos**

**-Y él? Tal vez quiera dejarnos y nos traicione… y sabes lo que puede pasar si algo así sucede**

**-Todos lo dan por muerto… no hará nada de eso, tienes mi palabra… dale una oportunidad**

**El enorme Ford observó al cuerpo iluminado por aquel haz de luz y lego pasó su mirada de nuevo al chico enfrente suyo que se veía muy decidido**

**-Yo me hago responsable por él- dijo finalmente el mas joven mientras su lider agachaba la cabeza y negaba**

**-Bien… es tu responsabilidad… pero tengo que decírtelo, no podemos arriesgarnos Kadoa, no debe de hablar… no se que le hayas visto, pero si crees que vale la pena salvarlo… si ves que es muy peligroso, quitale las llantas y mantenlo encerrado… un te encargaras**

**-Cuando te he decepcionado?- respondió el otro coche levantando la cabeza con orgullo mientras el adulto sonreía y se giraba para irse**

**El sub lider parecía a punto de estallar de ira y antes de seguir por el mismo camino a su lider, soltó un sonoro "Bah! Haz lo que quieras" y desapareció**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Rod Redline gimió o al menos eso le pareció sentir. Su cuerpo dolía demasiado, superaba su umbral del dolor pero no entendía porque no podía gritar; de hecho por lo que sentía, ni siquiera podía abrir la boca. Estaba mareado y sin saber donde se encontraba y comenzaba a pensar que aún se encontraba en la guarida de aquel demente.**

**Ya habrían capturado a la grua? No podía saberlo en realidad, pero esperaba que ese no fuese el caso.**

**Nunca se lo podría perdonar, si algo le ocurría.**

**Trató de moverse de nuevo y entonces, algo crujió con fuerza haciéndole gritar en silencio; las lágrimas ardían y no corrían de forma normal mientras sentía como las punzadas de dolor lo atravesaban por completo. Aquello era mucho peor que morir, no lograba quedar inconsciente y cada movimiento ya fuera porque quería o no le recordaba la precaria condición en la que se encontraba.**

**Trató de respirar profundamente, pero hasta aquello era una sensación extraña que le hería demasiado**

**Al menos, todavía podía escuchar**

**-Cuanto tardarán en traer sus cristales?**

**-Unos tres días… o mas, tienen que hacer todos esos movimientos sin que nadie se de cuenta, Zundapp sospecharía si de repente nos ve buscando reemplazos tan grandes, en lugar de estar vendiendolos… no hemos tenido ningún accidentado, así que eso haría que hiciesen preguntas**

**-Bueno, si vuelves a liartela a golpes con McDarren, podrías argumentar que son para él**

**-Estas de broma? Sospecharían mas porque todos saben que con gusto vendería todas sus piezas y mientras mas lejos entre todas, mejor**

**Le siguieron unas cuantas risas y el espía trató por un momento de olvidar el dolor y concentrarse. Un hombre y una mujer. Y el hombre estaba cerca suyo y era el que le provocaba dolor cada cierto tiempo; trató de no moverse por su cuenta pero con aquella tortura continua era algo imposible hasta para el espía mas fuerte que hubiese.**

**Solo deseaba que terminase.**

**Entonces un liquido frío y extraño lo recorrió por completo y fue cuando se dio cuenta con espanto, que eso le corría por sus piezas internas, el motor, sus tuberías y ahora lo percibía, su armazón interna.**

**Por todos los cielos… estaba en los huesos solamente!**

**No podía creerlo. Porqué la vida se burlaba de él de esa manera, dejándolo con vida cuando se encontraba de aquella manera? Como demonios iba a salir de aquel problema, es que acaso los secuaces de Zundapp esperaban poder volver a tener la oportunidad de torturarlo para tratar de sacarle mas información? No le extrañaba, después de todo, lo normal no era que matasen a los espias de inmediato, sino que lo hiciesen mas despacio para sacarles toda la información posible.**

**Algo se movió a través de su motor y volvió a gritar mentalmente de agonía, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil en aquel momento y peor aún, por estar dando muestras involuntarias de conciencia ya que pudo sentir como repentinamente, el sujeto enfrente suyo se detenía y se le queda observando.**

**Pero ahora que lo pensaba… como era posible que supiera lo que estaba haciendo?**

**No podía verlo en realidad… pero en su mente, podía captar algo… algo rojo, contenido, que se encontraba enfrente suyo y que observaba sus lagrimas que caían por entre los tubos retorcidos de lo que alguna vez fuese su cofre.**

**Era tan humillante.**

**Pero tenía que ser fuerte, era el mejor en su país, tenía que resistir… aunque de que importaba? Dudaba que a esas alturas alguien fuese a rescatarlo; entonces, percibió de nuevo como esa cosa roja se movía a uno de sus lados y comenzaba a hablarle en un suave susurro**

**-Estás despierto? Solo necesito saberlo…**

**El aludido no supo porque lo hacía pero pudo escuchar como una parte de su cuerpo emitía un chirrido al tratar de moverla; inmediatamente sintió el shock de dolor cruzandole el cuerpo y de no ser porque apenas en ese momento se daba cuenta de que carecía de boca, hubiese vomitado… y aún así pudo sentir algun tipo de liquido caer de su cuerpo al suelo, donde salpicó a los lados Incluso pudo escuchar a la mujer soltar un grito ahogado ante aquello.**

**Volvió a marearse debido a su debilidad.**

**-Esta bien, solo era eso… todavía no llega tu parabrisas así que me temo que tendremos que dejarlo de lado, pero me han traido hace un par de horas un parachoques… no es identico al que tenías pero es parecido… te va a doler… y mucho… pero necesito que trates de gritar lo menos posible, de acuerdo? Haré todo lo posible por no lastimarte mas**

**El americano como era obvio no podía responder a ello pero tensó el cuerpo, esperando lo peor. **

**A pesar de estar en un estado tan precario su corazón resonaba contra sus oídos con fuerza.**

**En el exterior, el auto negro suspiró mientras sostenía sus herramientas enfrente del otro coche y lo veía temblar por completo, tenso y aguardando. **

**-No quisiera lastimarlo, pero… al menos así podrá hablar**

**-No sería bueno dejarlo inconsciente?- preguntó la grua que sostenía una caja con todo lo necesario para ir reparando de poco en poco al otro**

**-Mas adelante, pero en este momento necesito saber que conecté todo correctamente y la única forma de hacerlo es que pueda hablar- dijo con voz afectada**

**Al fin, comenzó a trabajar para colocar en su lugar el parachoques; aquello iba a ser difícil ya que no estaría sostenido por completo, debido a la ausencia de tantas partes quemadas pero al menos, podría fijarse lo suficiente para que el otro pudiese hablar. En cuanto comenzaron a colocar aquella pieza plastica pudo sentir el intento de retroceder del otro**

**-Tranquilo, trataré de hacerlo rápido- dijo el Ampere mientras tomaba unas pinzas para comenzar a atornillar lo que podía de aquella pieza**

**Rod por su lado no sabía que hacer para que el otro se detuviese; no podía moverse, no podía quejarse y no tenía ni las mas minima idea de que demonios estaba haciendo el otro coche porque aunque decía que le estaba colocando solamente el parachoques, sentía como si estuviese clavando y retorciendo unos tornillos al rojo vivo, horadandole el acero.**

**Fueron los quince minutos mas tortuosos de su vida. Ni comparación con la sensación del aceite destruyendole desde adentro, al estar tan sensible por las quemaduras, cada roce era un suplicio que le afectaba mentalmente. Algo se introdujo por debajo de la zona del motor. Perdió el conocimiento por completo al sentir que el dolor iba a hacerle estallar la cabeza.**

**Y aún así…**

**Podía recordar el momento en que aceptó aquella misión. El momento en que su lider le dijo que no sería difícil, que saldría adelante y que siempre habría alguien para respaldarlo. Puras mentiras. Y sabía perfectamente que una vez capturado, lo iban a olvidar, era preferible un espía muerto que muchas perdidas. **

**Tal vez…**

**No importaba para nadie…**

**Después de lo que parecieron horas, despertó o al menos, eso sintió. Dejó salir un gruñido mientras su cuerpo o al menos, lo poco que tenia volvía a tensarse por el dolor que no se iba nunca; pero esta vez, pudo escuchar perfectamente sus propios quejidos brotando de él. Aquello realmente le sorprendió. Podía hablar de nuevo. Pero su voz era demasiado débil, mas de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.**

**Y al parecer, no era el único que lo había notado.**

**El coche negro dormía enfrente suyo pero abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó la voz del otro. Había sido extraña y en un momento se había puesto de pie y se había acercado al otro.**

**-Como te sientes?**

**Debía de ser una broma. Eso o el coche enfrente suyo estaba mal de la cabeza. El americano trató de fruncir el cejo pero incluso un movimiento tan impensado como eso le ocasionó un escozor increíble, haciendole sacar una débil exclamación por su nueva boca; y no era solamente esto, esta vez, podía sacar todo su dolor y había disparado todos sus sistemas nerviosos, que parecían arder al rojo vivo de nueva cuenta.**

**Y el grito que vino con eso, hizo saltar a mas de uno en aquel edificio mientras una alarma comenzaba asonar en una computadora cercana a ambos, indicandole al de ojos rojos que aquel sujeto estaba apunto de entrar en shock.**

**-Demonios!- profirió antes de lanzarse a unas pinzas cercanas para luego, encender una enorme lampara sobre ellos y tratar de averiguar que estaba ocurriendo.**

**Por su lado el espía americano no podía dejar de pensar, muy en el fondo mientras se debatía entre aquel torturante dolor y la sensación de estar muriendo conscientemente, que la muerte estaba buscando que pagase todo lo vivido hasta ese momento, de aluna manera.**

**Pero que había hecho?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Platicas

**CAP 3**

**"Pláticas"**

**-Demonios…**

**El ampere maldecía mientras ajustaba una hilera de cables que corrían desde tres aparatos de forma cuadrada distintos, hacía el armazón destruido y solo con el parachoques del americano, que había perdido casi todo el color de su estructura interna y comenzaba a tirar aceite y otras sustancias;**

**No se había esperad una reacción así, que el espía al poder hablar hubiese liberado de golpe todo lo que guardaba de tensión y dolor, provocando en su cuerpo una descompensación tan grande.**

**Tuvo que correr como alma llevaba por un descacharrador pero al final, había conseguido parar aquello y un leve pitido le indicaba que el mustang se encontraba estable de nuevo; se dejó caer a un lado, respirando agitado mientras el cuerpo inmóvil a su lado, no presentaba cambios.**

**-Como amanecimos?- la voz cantarina de Mada se dejó escuchar mientras ingresaba en aquel taller llevando unas cuantas toallas gruesas en su gancho y las colocaba en una mesa de metal cercana para luego, girarse y ver al otro coche que se encontraba tirado en el suelo a un lado, con los ojos cerrados y una llave en una llanta- al parecer, tuvimos mucha actividad esta noche- dijo esta observando la posición de el chico, que respiraba agitado y mantenía los ojos cerrados- que pasó?**

**-Creo… que no le desconecté bien los cables de sensibilidad al frente- dijo el de color negro antes de volver a ponerse de pie y sacudir la cabeza un par de veces antes de observar el armazón que era el otro- pero ha gritado, significa que al menos, puede hablar…**

**-Pero no sirve de nada si cada que despierte esta tan adolorido que pierde el conocimiento o esta sufriendo- dijo la mujer preocupada**

**El otro asintió una vez antes de volver a observar al otro coche. Era curioso pero, a pesar de el tono cargado de sufrimiento que tenía el americano… su voz, era agradable; tal vez estaba loco pero podía jurar que, en el fondo, aquel coche mas que un espía tirado a su suerte… tenía algo mas.**

**Un par de días después, Rod despertaba de nuevo con una sensación de pesadez en todos sus miembros; emitió un gruñido antes de temblar con algo de frío; realmente no se acostumbraba en nada a tener tan descubiertas sus partes pero de nada valía sentirse avergonzado por estar expuesto de aquella manera, nunca los prisioneros podían hacer gran cosa por cambiar su situación o hacerla mas llevadera.**

**Trató de moverse un poco de su incómoda posición y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que podía hacerlo al menos, despacio y con muchas dificultades pero de todas formas lo lograba; algo zumbaba desde donde debía estar su cofre y aunque no podía ver, podía sentir algo grande enfrente de su rostro.**

**Hizo el movimiento de hablar y para su agrado, de nuevo pudo sentir que abría la boca pero al hacer aquello, un dolor muy remitente comenzó a hacerse presente en su frente. Era curioso. Entonces reaccionó. Probablemente tenía el cuerpo entumecido porque le habían drogado… un método muy inteligente para aplazarle el dolor hasta que fuese necesario y poder abrirle nuevas heridas y torturarlo sin el peligro de que perdiese la consciencia.**

**Pero el otro, al que a pesar de no ver nada continuaba percibiendo como una extraña neblina roja enfrente suyo, se detuvo.**

**-Estás despierto?**

**-En realidad, aún estoy dormido pero tiendo a responder en automatico- respondió cansinamente el espía por primera vez desde su llegada ahí- para que es lo que me cubre los ojos? Ya conozco su guarida así que no es necesario que me venden los ojos para no ver, se que es igual de horrenda que la última vez**

**Kadoa**** parpadeó unos segundos observando al otro coche antes de comenzar a reir divertido. Esperaba cualquier otra cosa del espía al despertar, desde un torrente de insultos y palabrotas, hasta unas cuantas amenazas pero nada como aquello; realmente lo había sorprendido gratamente porque le recordaba en demasía a él mismo.**

**Al fin, dejó de reir y el otro volvió a abrir la boca.**

**-Supongo que para ustedes, es divertido tener amarrado a alguien e irle destrozado de poco en poco… pero no le veo la gracia- sisseó un poco mas molesto el americano mientras el ampere suspiraba**

**-Tranquilo… nadie te esta destrozando- explicó antes de acercarse de nuevo al otro con la llave que estaba utilizando y volver a trabajar en el motor del espía- te estoy reparando**

**-De todas las bromas que me han contado en las últimas semanas, esta sin duda se lleva el premio- respondió el mustang con un dejo irritado en la voz- me dirás entonces, que el hecho de que no tenga mis cristales, que me falte la carrocería y que esté prácticamente desnudo enfrente tuyo, es porque en realidad, me estás haciendo algún bien?**

**El de ojos rojos sonrió un poco mas antes de retroceder y ladear la cabeza para ver el cuerpo de aquel coche; a pesar de estar severamente dañado, aún podía apreciar las finas lineas de cada elemento que guardaba en su interior, desde la fina tapicería de sus asientos hasta el metal que formase parte del sostén interior y las estructuras tubulares extras para soportar golpes y demás.**

**Tal vez estaba siendo algo pervertido al ver todo aquello por una vez, fuera de su intención de sanarlo, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo ante aquel comentario del otro**

**-En realidad, sí- dijo al fin el ampere antes de enderezarse- y por cierto, no te estoy vendando los ojos… tienes el cofre levantado. Y por si no lo has notado, no tienes el parabrisas así que tampoco creo que haga mucha diferencia si lo bajo o lo subo- se encogió de hombros antes de percibir el temblor irritado en el otro coche; soltó un respiro cansino- creeme, no estás en las mejores condiciones pero hago lo que puedo**

**-Entonces… estoy atrapado?- preguntó el espía despacio tratando de sentir algo mas con lo poco de cuerpo que aún tenía**

**Trató de hacer un recuento de lo que sentia hasta ese momento. Cuerpo adormilado y casi sin dolor. Se encontraba drogado. Todo él estaba ligero y todas las corrientes de aire se le metían por todos lados. Estaba al menos, en la mayoría del cuerpo, solamente con el armazón. Podía sentir su tanque quemado, no respiraba bien y tenía la sensación de no poder estar de pie por falta de equilibrio. Su organismo interno estaba dañado, muy severamente probablemente por la expansión del aceite y el allinol, pero por alguna razón, aún estaba vivo.**

**No podía ver, y percibía ligereza en sus costados. Obviamente por el calor y la explosión, todos sus cristales se habían perdido totalmente. Soltó un gruñido de incomodidad, antes de apretar sus aros y doblarse con un dolor un poco mas intenso al sentir como el otro coche cerraba su cofre; aunque había sido suave, de todas formas le había disparado una oleada de dolor por todas partes. No solamente no había recibido respuesta a su última pregunta sino que además, lo que fuera con lo que le habían drogado, estaba perdiendo su efecto.**

**El coche negro permaneció en silencio unos cuantos segundos, esperando a que el otro dejase de temblar antes de dirigirse a una esquina; un aparato comenzó a hacer ruido mientras un largo brazo se acercaba al otro coche, que hizo un movimiento con el rostro antes de tratar de quitarse de la plataforma donde se encontraba; Rod Redline había reconocido inmediatamente aquel sonido, era el mismo de la máquina que le había ingresado el allinol en su sistema.**

**Que demonios esperaban hacerle ahora? El dolor del recuerdo del momento en que hicieron correr sus llantas volvió como una oleada, reviviendo todo el ardor en su cuerpo mientras luchaba inútilmente por tratar de liberarse**

**-Suéltame con un demonio! Es fácil aprovecharse de quien no se puede defender, verdad? Malditos cobardes!**

**-Madre mia- murmuró el híbrido al ver el estado en que se encontraba el mustang**

**Había logrado insertar la manguera de gasolina pero afortunadamente, todavía no pulsaba el botón para comenzar a alimentar al otro coche; pero aún así, se movía demasiado y los cinchos con los cuales mantenía aferrados los rines del otro, comenzaban a crujir peligrosamente. Probablemente el dolor que estuviese pasando el americano era intolerable.**

**Se volvió hacia este y rápidamente pulsó un botón en el suelo para elevarlo, haciendo que el otro se mordiese los labios para no gritar, el movimiento repentino había sido terriblemente doloroso**

**-Deja de moverte, vas a lastimarte!- exclamó el coche negro frunciendo el ceño mientras rápidamente tomaba una de sus llaves cercanas y se metía debajo del otro para hacerle mas ajustes**

**El espía se retorció a pesar de todo. Dentro de sí había una enorme lucha interna, entre el coche duro que siempre había sido y las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo, deprovisto de cualquier defensa y a merced de todo lo que le lastimaba de aquella forma. Su cuerpo terminó recostado en aquella plataforma respirando agitadamente mientras el dolor comenzaba a mitigarse de nuevo.**

**Como siguieran drogandolo iban a convertirlo en adicto.**

**Kadoa**** suspiró y agitó la cabeza antes de volver hacia la maquina que proveía de gasolina a los demás; pero antes de encenderla, observó al mustang que parecía algo tenso y bien dispuesto a luchar, contra cualquiera que fuese su enemigo sin importarle el hecho deque ya estaba al borde de la muerte.**

**No pudo menos que admirarlo por aquello, era evidente que estaba sufriendo y aún así…**

**Aún así, era capaz de entregar su cordura y todo lo demás, en una lucha que evidentemente perdería.**

**-Es fuerte- volvió a murmurar**

**-De qué hablas?**

**El ampere parpadeó confundido antes de ver al espía, que a pesar de carecer de vidrios giraba apenas la cabeza.**

**-Eh?**

**-Escuché que dijiste algo…- dijo pacientemente el espía, comenzando a tranquilizarse ahora que el dolor comenzaba a remitir- ustedes las laminas siempre hablan solos? Con lo numerosos que son y su tendencia a juntarse con otros iguales, me extraña que tengan que hacerlo, pero es obvio que todos estais locos**

**-A ver, aclaremos algo- interrumpió el de ojos rojos girandose de un movimiento rápido- para empezar, no estás atrapado…**

**-Puedo irme?**

**-No, pero…**

**-Entonces estoy capturado amigo- cerró simplemente el mustang mientras el chico dejaba salir un suspiro**

**-Bien… no es como imaginaba que empezaríamos esta charla…- dijo por lo bajo antes de volver a subir el tono- no estás en la guarida del Doctor Zundapp…**

**Al escuchar esto, el coche en la pura armazon se quedó quieto unos segundos mientras el hibrido aguardaba; porque se veía ahora tan nervioso? El aura azul que lo rodeaba había bajado pero no por el hecho de que estuviese muriendo, en aquel momento estaba bastante bien controlado; entonces? Se sorprendió al percibir la respuesta en el tono de voz del americano, que aunque sonó firme y segura, por el tono el mas joven podía notar la verdad escondida:**

**-Entonces… donde estoy?**

**Kadoa**** parpadeó un par de veces. Hasta donde sabía, todos aquellos coches que trabajaban para el servicio secreto (sin importar el país) no le temían a nada en absoluto; por las palabras deZundapp cuando se refería a estos, eran fríos, calculadores y crueles. MUY crueles. Y aunque podía notar cierta hostilidad hacia los coches diferentes (como los mal llamados "laminas") también podía darse cuenta de que estaba asustado. Tal vez, mas de lo que cualquiera en sus cabales estaría dispuesto a admitir.**

**El de ojos rojos guardó silencio unos segundos, observando la tensión del cuerpo del otro; al fin se movió de nuevo hacia el aparato que alimentaba la manguera de gasolina y la encendió, observando que el americano se tensaba mucho más al sentir aquel líquido llenando su tanque.**

**-Tranquilo. No es la guarida del Doctor y lo que estás recibiendo no es Allinol. No soy idiota como para darle a nadie esa bazofia, te estoy dando del gas que yo mismo preparo para los chicos- asintió una vez antes de dirigirse a la palanca que hacía descender a nivel de suelo la plataforma; el otro coche volvió a mecerse al sentir el cambio de altitud y el negro se acercó por un lado- y si no es mucha molestia, te pediría por favor que dejaras de usar el termino de lámina con ese tono tan despectivo- pidió Kadoa- no es nada educado**

**-Y tenerme capturado si lo es?- espetó el espía**

**-No estoy siendo grosero contigo, creo que puedo pedirte lo mismo a cambio- respondió el coche negro pacientemente**

**Un silencio muy incómodo se hizo de nuevo entre ambos en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a agregar nada mas; al fin, fue Rod quien lo hizo. No por querer hacerlo si no porque lo sentía como su obligación. Por la voz del otro podía deducir que era muy joven, obviamente el mustang era muchisimo mayor que el otro por lo que tenía que mostrar un poco mas de educación; tal vez se encontraba capturado pero hasta donde lo analizaba, de todos los enemigos contra los que había luchado y con los que se había visto en esos días, era el único que no lo había dañado o insultado.**

**Incluso entre enemigos… tenía que mostrar madurez.**

**Resopló un poco antes de hablar.**

**-Lo siento- dijo al fin el coche en armazon- pero… no es agradable que te tengan privado de la libertad y que te hayan arrebatado todo… que te traten de asesinar… porqué trabajas para ellos?- preguntó al fin mientras el ampere sonreía con suavidad**

**-Entiendo… pero puedes estar tranquilo, aquí estás a salvo y nadie tratará de lastimarte- volvió a decir por lo bajo el de ojos rojos un poco mas cerca del otro- si te refieres a los secuaces deZundapp… te equivocas, ninguno de nosotros trabaja para él- dijo mas bajo mientras el espía componía una expresión de confusión**

**-Entonces…**

**-Como lo conocemos?- terminó la pregunta el coche negro con una sonrisa mas suave- aunque suene desagradable, nosotros somos coches que nadie quiere. Vivimos de los restos de los demás, normalmente de los restos que aquellos a quienes Zundapp asesina- pudo observar como el otro coche volvía a tensarse y a enojarse, era obvio, literalmente le estaba diciendo que lo habían recogido para usar sus piezas creyendolo muerto… y era una verdad a medias**

**-Entonces no estoy muy equivocado- dijo el espía con un poco mas de frialdad**

**-En realidad si lo estás- volvió a decir el ampere con una pequeña gota de sudor escurriendo por un ventana lateral- ninguno de nosotros trabaja para Zundapp, solo vivimos de lo que nos permite tomar… nosotros nos mantenemos callados sobre lo que hemos podido llegar a ver y ellos nos permiten vivir… así de simple.- dijo- somos coches de la calle y hacemos lo que podemos para sobrevivir…**

**-Podrían buscar un trabajo decente- sugirió el espia no sin malicia mientras el coche negro comenzaba a reir**

**-Con coches como tu que desprecian a los que no somos tan afortunados, me temo que no es una posibilidad- respondió el de ojos rojos pero con un tono que era evidente, no usaba para ofender al otro**

**Pero de todas formas el mustang hizo una mueca y se removió incómodo**

**-No me refería a eso…**

**-Esta bien, no hay problema- asintió Kadoa una vez- lo veras en cuanto lleguen tus parabrisas… por ahora, tendrás que confiar en mi…**

**-Como es obvio que ya lo saben, no importa que lo diga, soy un espía, no confiamos en nadie- dijo seco el americano a lo que el ampere tan solo sonrió con suavidad y pegó con suavidad la punta de su rostro en la mejilla del otro, que se tensó al sentir aquello, en absoluto acostumbrado a esa situación**

**Nadie nunca se le había acercado tanto.**

**-Lo sé… pero tendrás que empezar a hacerlo- dijo el chico en voz baja y tranquila- ahora para el mundo estás muerto y eso incluye a Zundapp. Solo nosotros sabemos la verdad y si no confías en mi y te mueves por tu cuenta, en cuanto te descubra alguno de sus chicos te atraparán y en el estado en que te encuentras, esta vez no vas a dura mucho- ladeó levemente la cabeza mientras el otro continuaba en silencio- iré por algo para comenzar a limpiarte la estructura tubular y luego, te cubriré con una manta y te dejaré descansar, de acuerdo?**

**Se despegó lentamente del otro que tan solo hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, asintiendo. El coche negro volvió a sonreir con suavidad antes de salir del sitio tranquilamente.**

**Afuera, otro coche en color amarillo con corrosión le esperaba**

**-Ese sujeto es un idiota, igual que todos ellos- espetó frunciendo el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza y girarse para seguir al otro que tan solo continuaba su camino- en serio, no entiendo porque lo salvaste. Yo con gusto tomaría un bate y le destrozaría a golpes en este momento el parachoques… láminas!- exclamó temblando con irritación- se cree que porque el huy! Gran señor! Tiene sus partes a la moda es mas o mejor que nosotros? Con razon Zundapp los quiere matar a todos…**

**-Relajate Chez, recuerda que no debes estresarte… la última vez lograste que se te cayera la caja de transmisiones y no quiero pasar tres días tratando de encontrar todas tus piezas por las avenidas- le recordó el ampere a lo que el otro se encogió de hombros**

**-Lo siento, pero sujetos como él hacen que me den ganas de un día, tomar mis cosas y unirme a los seguidores del doctor para destrozar a nos cuantos coches creidos- cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro con orgullo mientras el hibrido sonreía un poco**

**-No puedes matar a todos los coches por unos pocos que nos insultan- le recordó Kadoa- y tampoco puedes culparlos a todos cuando sabes que desde pequeños los han educado a odiarnos… es difícil lidiar con lo que te han enseñado desde pequeño, no puedes cambiar de la noche a la mañana…**

**-Lo dices porque te gusta ese americano racista- replicó el de color amarillo refunfuñando- qué excusa darás por él? Que puede odiarnos solo por tener el acento diferente? Ni siquiera esta bonito!Si tu dijeras que tiene curvas o que se yo… pero esta viejo y esta feo- hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras Kadoa le devolvía una mirada divertida**

**-No me estabas dando en este momento una cátedra sobre como ellos nos despreciaban y ahora me dices que debo de basar mis gustos en la forma bonita de un coche?**

**-Ah…- el amarillo abrió a boca una vez antes de sacudirse- vale, allá tu… pero insisto en que esta demasiado viejo para ti y encima, esta cuadrado y feo, los mustang como él son raros- murmuró por lo bajo, mientras el otro reía un poco mas**

**-No es eso lo que me gusta de él… es…- se quedó pensando un segundo- simplemente me gusta. No se explicarlo con palabras, solamente se que algo me dice que debo estar con el y que debo protegerlo…**

**-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que el sujeto apenas tiene semana y media aquí y no han hablado mucho puede que lo tuyo sea atracción de otra cosa, mas que enamoramiento- sugirió el coche al lado del negro que negó con la cabeza**

**-No, yo sé que me gusta**

**-Como te puede gustar alguien que apenas y conociste en el puro armazón?- levantó los ojos el otro exasperado- vale que hasta yo me encendería viendo a una chica bonita desnuda pero estas llevando lo tuyo a un nivel algo exagerado**

**Kadoa**** rodó los ojos mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de la habitación que contenía lo que necesitaba**

**-No baso mis gustos tampoco en ver a alguien desnudo- respondió cansinamente al otro coche que comenzó a reir**

**-Vale, lo que digas… oye, venía a verte porque necesito una revisión, anoche tuvimos una pelea con los de la otra ciudad y creo que ando algo suelto del eje- dijo el amarillo moviendo una de sus llantas delanteras en circulos- podrías…?**

**-Seguro… tengo tiempo- afirmó el ampere haciendose a un lado para que el otro entrara en la habitación; luego, emitió un gemido viendo el techo con resignación**

**Ya sabía que durante ese chequeo le esperaban unos largos minutos tratando de que el otro comenzase a pensar por su cuenta y fuera con el chisme equivocado a con el resto del grupo**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En la habitación mas atrás, Rod se había quedado pensativo al momento de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.**

**La verdad era que había sentido demasiado raro al percibir el morro del otro coche en su mejilla y dejarla ahí; no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico de esa forma, a menos, no a no tan suave.**

**En un mundo donde la muerte estaba siempre del otro lado de la esquina, todos sabían que si habían de tener algún tipo de relación era una de una sola noche y ahí terminaba; incluso el mismo se había envuelto en algunas de ese tipo para a las siguientes horas, dejar aquello muy atrás y pasar a lo siguiente.**

**No esperaban nada y no tocaban mas que lo que su prisa les permitía y siempre teniendo en mente que solo eran compañeros de trabajo o de misión.**

**Emitió un quejido antes de recostarse un poco mas en aquella plataforma.**

**La mancha roja era distinta. Cuando le había tocado no había percibido nada de lo que normalmente notaba en los demás espías, era algo mas… no encontraba una palabra para describir su pensamiento exacto sobre aquel asunto pero definitivamente, no era algo de pisa y corre, lo cuál le ponía aún mas nervioso. Por todos los cielos, con solo oir su voz sabía que era un chico (no sabía que tanto) pero de que era mas joven que él, lo era; y no parecía alterarse con su aspecto de ese momento, que aunque no podía verlo estaba seguro que era poco mas que lamentable y repugnante. Eso lo ponía aún mas incomodo.**

**Permanente.**

**Seguro y confiable.**

**Tal vez era eso lo que podía percibir con todos sus años de experiencia en la rama de espiar personas y tratar de comprender sus mentes. Y para ser un chico que como le decía, vivía entre láminas y mas aun, cerca de ese cruel y sadico doctor, en cualquier momento iban a abusar de él si es que no lo hacían ya.**

**Comenzó a reir por lo bajo.**

**Se estaba preocupando por un chiquillo al que no conocía! Y eso no era lo preocupante, lo preocupante era que comenzaba a darse cuenta de que en los dos momentos en que había estado despierto, le había gustado la idea de encontrarlo ahí, ya fuera para desquitar con él un poco de su frustración o recibir a cambio, un par de regresos bastante buenos que le hacían sentir avergonzado de si mismo.**

**Dio un último respiro profundo para tratar de dormir mientras el otro regresaba.**

**Tal vez las quemaduras sobre su cuerpo habían afectado demasiado su computadora, porque había comenzado a pensar seriamente, que comenzaba a agradarle aquel muchacho.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Nuevas perspectivas

**CAP 4**

**"Nuevas perspectivas"**

**-Chrysler, ten cuidado!**

**-Estoy siendo tan cuidadoso como puedo, pero como te sigas moviendo, te voy a meter el tubo del regulador por un sitio del cuál no voy a poder sacarlo!**

**-No puedo evitar moverme, sabes? Qué sea un espía no significa que deje de ser un coche, aún tengo sensibilidad**

**-Hablas como si fueras mi madre**

**-Honestamente, dudo que tengas una**

**Ambos coches se quedaron en silencio en aquel momento mientras dejaban que las últimas palabras dejasen de hacer eco en las paredes; aunque el mustang no tenía vidrios frontales y su color distaba mucho de ser aquel que antes portase, el Ampere había clavado sus ojos rojos donde deberían de estar los del otro.**

**Y entonces, sin decir nada, ambos comenzaron a reír.**

**El proceso de ir reparando al ex espía americano era tedioso y difícil, en especial porque estaba destruido casi al 100% por lo que el coche de color negro tuvo que revisar que los tubos del armazón estuviesen lo suficientemente firmes para soportar el peso de todo el material nuevo que le tenía que agregar.**

**En lo que llegaban las piezas necesarias, se había dedicado a cambiar el resto de las partes del mustang, empezando por su radiador, su motor, las juntas, sus cilindros, su generador eléctrico regular…**

**Había pasado varias noches en vela, porque al tener que cambiar el motor y las piezas principales, tuvo que tener al otro conectado a unos aparatos de combustión externos para mantenerlo con vida; había sido extremadamente difícil, dada la condición ya precaria del otro coche pero tal cuál se recodaba a sí mismo en voz alta… la fuerza del otro para seguir con vida era impresionante.**

**No solamente había tolerado el estar de aquella manera sino que conversaba un poco más y dejaba ver su interés por el hecho de que estuviese aliado de lo que él consideraba "villanos sin corazón"**

**Por supuesto tendría que tomarse un tiempo en algún momento para demostrarle que se equivocaba.**

**Pero tendría que esperar, por el momento, lo principal era regresarlo al menos a un estado donde pudiese sentirse mejor. Y por supuesto, uno donde pudiese ver al menos lo que ocurría a su alrededor… no sería mala idea de que conociese al resto de los que normalmente habitaban el lugar, después de todo, tendría que convivir con ellos en algún momento.**

**Sobre todo, si no podía irse.**

**Ese asunto todavía no se lo comentaba, pero lo haría en su debido momento.**

**Movió una de sus llaves, enroscando mejor uno de los nuevos implementos que sustituían su antiguo interior y pudo sentirle tensarse; probablemente dolía menos que en un inicio, pero continuaba encontrándose herido y sabía que tardaría mucho tiempo en recomponerse totalmente.**

**-Todavía no sabes cuando llegará mi nuevo parabrisas?- preguntó el mustang azul cansinamente**

**Kadoa emitió un suspiro pesado, todos los días él mismo preguntaba si ya habían encontrado los vidrios adecuados y todos los días recibía la misma decepcionante respuesta; él podía tratar de hacer unos en la fundidora pero nunca serían igual de buenos que los originales. Quería hacer todo lo posible por conseguirlos antes que hacer algo por su parte.**

**-Ya no deben de tardar, tu modelo es un poco mas complicado de conseguir- sonrió el otro a pesar de que el mustang no podía percibirlo- por cierto Rod… nunca me has dicho porqué es que te capturaron Zundapp y sus compinches**

**El chico de ojos rojos realmente estaba interesado en saber que había hecho aquel espía (aparte de inmiscuirse en lo que no le importaba) para que el profesor se hubiese tomado la molestia de torturarlo como estaba seguro que lo había hecho**

**Aquel destrozo en el cuerpo del coche no correspondía a lo normal de los asesinados por aquellos sujetos… ni por los suyos, por lo que le despertaba curiosidad.**

**El americano hizo una mueca antes de remover con incomodidad aquellos rines que corresponderían a sus llantas; todavía no se las colocaban debido a que no era necesario y el chico prefería colocarle toda la armazón externa antes de hacer algo como aquello pero el mayor hubiera querido poder sentir al menos, algo de seguridad aferrándose al suelo.**

**Cosa también difícil contando con que se encontraba colgando sobre una plataforma que le sostenía por el interior de los ejes y no por el cuerpo como sería normalmente.**

**Un silencio incómodo se presentó entre los dos hasta que el de color negro se removió un poco incómodo por aquello. Realmente no quería hacer sentir de aquella forma al otro coche por lo que carraspeando un poco cerró con lentitud el cofre nuevo del otro y lo aseguró antes de hablar.**

**-Lo siento… fue…**

**-No les hizo mucha gracia que descubriera lo que estaban a punto de hacer en el Gran Prix- dijo el mustang de repente con un tono pensativo- realmente no conozco sus intenciones detrás de lo que me dijeron… pero logré pasar algo de información… y… aquí me tienes**

**El más joven parpadeó una sola vez sorprendido. No solamente por el hecho de que aquel coche tuviese la pericia necesaria como para haber conseguido saber tanto cuando habían sido extremadamente cuidadosos en ocultarlo, sino que hubiese tenido la confianza de contarle aquello tranquilamente, sin detenerse a pensarlo o dudarlo.**

**El silencio súbdito había sido, y ahora podía saberlo, por el recuerdo de aquellas dolorosas heridas y no por no querer hablar.**

**Pero aún así… los espías nunca revelaban información. Nunca. Entonces porqué él lo hacía?**

**A pesar de no poder verlo el otro parecía haber presentido la pregunta por aparecer ya que volvió a remover sus llantas antes de hablar.**

**-No lo sé… honestamente no lo sé pero… no siento… me estás reconstruyendo cuando somos enemigos…**

**-Yo no soy tu enemigo- dijo con suavidad el Ampera acercándose despacio antes de tocar con la punta de su frente el costado del otro para hacerle saber que se encontraba ahí- y no voy a serlo, sabes?**

**-Porqué me estás ayudando?**

**El de color negro no supo que contestar a eso. La verdad nunca se había quedado sin palabras ante una pregunta directa, pero esta vez no sabía que responderle al mustang que aguardaba; se alejó apenas para verle de frente, pasando su mirada por cada una de las heridas que presentaba el otro coche, las muescas en el metal, el color quemado que no había logrado retirar de su armazón…**

**No era precisamente el mejor aspecto de un coche pero aún así… lo que sentía por el otro… simplemente existía. Y no sabía ponerlo en palabras.**

**-Porqué eres rojo?**

**-Disculpa?**

**-Si… eres rojo, no es así?**

**Muy bien, aquello era extraño. El Ampere parpadeó confundido, sin sus cristales no debía de ser capaz de ver nada, ni siquiera un atisbo de él… y aunque era verdad que no era rojo, sus ojos sí lo eran; pero aquello aún así no tenía explicación, a menos que… a menos que…**

**-Exactamente, qué es lo que ves?- preguntó el coche con un tono alegre y divertido ante la posibilidad de aquello**

**El mustang frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el tono que estaba usando el otro pero de todas formas, respondió**

**-Te veo… solo a ti. Una mancha roja que se mueve como si fueran…**

**-Llamas- completó el de color negro antes de ver como el oro coche asentía una vez con lentitud**

**El ampera comenzó a reír con gracia. Aquel coche no solamente era increíblemente fuerte, era especial en todos los sentidos! Nunca hubiera esperado que hubiese adquirido aquella capacidad, aunque sabía que quienes estaban cercanos a la muerte la obtenían, normalmente esta se presentaba durante la infancia y en casos extremadamente raros, de los veinte a los treinta.**

**Kadoa no sabía si explicarle aquello o quedarse sin decirle nada, pero al final, decidió que enterarlo de su nueva capacidad no iba a empeorar las cosas.**

**-Sabes lo que estás haciendo Rod?**

**El aludido movió algunas veces su frente unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.**

**-Estás viendo mi aura- explicó el auto de color negro con tranquilidad antes de percibir como aquel espía se tensaba de pronto y parecía algo renuente**

**-Aura?... eso es imposible esas cosas no existen- replicó con seriedad, aparentemente negado a creer semejante tontería**

**Él era un espía por todos los cielos, creía en las cosas lógicas y factibles, no en brujerías! Pero el otro continuaba bastante divertido con aquel asunto porque sin pena ni mas, se movió de un lado al otro, percibiendo como el otro coche parecía seguirlo de alguna manera; no le había puesto atención antes a aquello, pensaba que simplemente, lo escuchaba.**

**AL fin el ampera suspiro y se acomodó de nuevo enfrente del otro coche.**

**-Sabes? Esto no es nada anormal…**

**-Claro que es anormal! Esto… no puede ser, eso de auras y magias…**

**-No es magia- interrumpió el coche de color negro un poco mas firme- el aura es energía. Una energía, similar a la eléctrica pero casi nadie puede percibirla, a menos que se haya activado ese mecanismo que te permite detectarla…**

**-Me estás diciendo que cuando me quemaron, me activaron algún raro mecanismo que ahora me hace ver manchas?- preguntó un poco mas alterado el mustang a lo que el ampera volvió a reír**

**-No es algo mecánico en tu cuerpo- explicó pacientemente el mas joven- es algo más… de tu alma. Cuando estás a punto de morir, a veces, algo en tu alma se abre a percibir cosas que antes no veías. Es como aprender a nadar: a menos que te metas al agua y lo hagas, nunca aprenderás en realidad. Esto es parecido, pero más extremo**

**Los ojos rojos se posaron en el otro coche que parecía estar meditando las palabras del de color negro hasta que emitió un suspiro resignado.**

**-Entonces lo que estoy viendo…**

**-Básicamente, es la electricidad que despide mi alma y con la cuál puedes saber si alguien está vivo o muerto- respondió Kadoa- así fue como supe que seguías con nosotros…**

**Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rod Redline. Si aquel muchacho no le hubiese visto en aquel día, si no tuviese esa percepción especial para detectar su aura… probablemente le hubieran terminado por matar, cortando su cuerpo en pedazos mientras él seguía consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.**

**Era una perspectiva aterradora.**

**-Aún no me respondes- dijo de pronto el americano, cambiando el tema**

**El mas joven parpadeó un par de veces antes de reír con evidente nerviosismo. Esperaba que el otro hubiese olvidado aquel asunto pero era evidente que aún lo tenía en mente, tan solo, estaba dejando salir algunas otras dudas; Kadoa carraspeó un poco y decidió concentrarse en una pila de piezas derretidas y descartadas en una esquina.**

**-Realmente lo tuyo son reparaciones mayores… cuando mucho nos esperan varios meses mas de trabajo duro- afirmó entre risas el mas joven antes de percibir al coche que aún tenía su atención en él**

**Obviamente, era un espía, no se iba a conformar con un cambio de tema como lo harían los coches normales; suspiró cansinamente antes de levantar la mirada.**

**-Porqué me estás ayudando?**

**El de color negro emitió un quejido. Realmente no tenía una respuesta certera para ello o al menos, no tenía una para lo que en verdad pensaba; compuso una mueca antes de fruncir el ceño: no sabía que tan malo sería lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero al menos, sería mejor que una respuesta verbal en el estricto sentido de la palabra.**

**Se acercó despacio al otro coche, que pareció darse cuenta de la cercanía del de ojos rojos. Bien, al menos eso le restaba culpa al hecho de sentirse como un aprovechado; titubeó un poco pero por algún motivo, el auto destrozado se inclinó un poco hacia abajo. Estaba aceptando aquello? Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer y estaba dispuesto a recibir aquello?**

**Estaba a apenas un centímetro de tener una respuesta a aquello.**

**-Es increíble que estos sujetos nunca sean capaces de mantenerse en una pieza más tiempo de lo que tardamos en reponerlos… Kadoa!- la grúa ingresó en aquella habitación sin aviso, frenándose de golpe al ver como los otros coches parecían haberse congelado en su sitio y el ampera rápidamente retrocedía un poco**

**La recién llegada trató de no sonreír y carraspeó con suavidad**

**-Sabes? Tal vez yo pueda atenderlos al final de cuentas, después de todo…**

**-No… está bien Mada, no pasa nada- respondió el de ojos rojos sonriendo divertido antes de ver como el americano recostaba su cuerpo lo mejor que podía en la plataforma, fingiendo que simplemente se encontraba acomodándose mejor- de hecho es bueno que vengas, estaba pensando en que sería bueno sacar a dar una vuelta por el cuartel a nuestro nuevo amigo…**

**El aludido se enderezó un poco frunciendo el ceño; a que se refería a sacar a dar la vuelta? Ni que se tratase de un perro! Pero la otra pareció entusiasmada por aquello, porque aplaudió una vez con sus llantas en el suelo, antes de acercarse**

**-Quieres que lo remolque?**

**-De hecho, pensaba usar las plataformas corredizas… llevarlo arrastrando con el gancho lo lastimaría- explicó el ampera a lo que la otra asintió antes de colocarse a un lado del mustang que comenzó a removerse cada vez mas nervioso**

**-Plataformas?... vuelta?...- de qué están hablando!?- preguntó un poco alterado el americano y antes de siquiera tener un momento para prepararse, pudo sentir como hacían descender la placa donde se encontraba colgando en el aire y la grúa se removía animada**

**-Listo o no, ahí voy!**

**Al siguiente momento pudo sentir como la mujer le tomaba con su gancho por debajo del cuerpo y lo ladeaba precariamente; el espía dejó salir un resuello de miedo, no esperaba sentirse de aquella forma pero fue aún mas extraño cuando percibió que alguien colocaba lo que parecían dos largas planchas por debajo suyo y por un lado y luego la otra, le bajaba de nuevo.**

**Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse y por las manchas que percibía, la mujer le estaba empujando en una plataforma móvil y más pequeña; Kadoa iba a su lado y de vez en cuando, le daba algunos vistazos para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Al fin, comenzaron a recorrer aquellos pasillos y el americano lamento no poder verlos para ubicarse.**

**Pero al menos podía utilizar su memoria para hacerse de un mapa mental y recordar cada giro que daban.**

**No tardaron demasiado en encontrarse con un par de láminas por lo que el mustang volvió a tensarse; estaba demasiado expuesto ante el enemigo y no sabía que pasaría a continuación.**

**-Hey Kadoa!- saludó uno de aquellos coches- es bueno verte fuera de los talleres para varias- asintió mientras su compañero se acercaba al coche en la plataforma y lo observaba**

**-Parece que alguien se ha tomado tiempo de mas bajo el sol!- bromeó y entonces, Redline emitió un gruñido de enojo**

**-Ni siquiera haciendo eso me parecería a alguno de ustedes- siseó**

**El de color negro suspiró pesado y negó con la cabeza. Realmente el racismo de aquel coche estaba muy arraigado o el temor que ahora sentía por aquellos coches opacaba su sentido de precaución; estaba a punto de disculparse por el con los otros, cuando uno de estos habló preocupado.**

**-Tranquilo, no queríamos ofenderte. Sabemos que lo has pasado mal viejo y solo queríamos animarte- dijo con lentitud**

**-Si… no es tu culpa lo que te hicieron esos británicos idiotas. Pronto estarás mejor, vas a ver, Kadoa es un gran mecánico, en cuanto no te des cuenta, estarás de nuevo normal- aseguró el otro coche**

**Rod**** Redline levantó una ceja y movió la cabeza hacia la manca de energía roja, que levantó los ojos con diversión. Que mentiras les habría contado al resto de las láminas que no sabían que él se trataba de uno de aquellos coches que siempre trataba de eliminarlos? Al fin se trató de acomodar un poco mejor y asintió a lo que de nuevo uno de aquellas láminas habló**

**-Si quieres, puedo prestarte mis partes en lo que conseguimos las tuyas, no tengo problema con eso- afirmó y su compañero comenzó a reir- que?**

**-No se que tanto nos guste verte pasear desnudo por el cuartel- aseguró la segunda lámina y hasta el de ojos rojos se unió a las risas del otro**

**-Voy de acuerdo con ello, no quiero tener que cambiarle parabrisas a todos porque se les hayan quebrado al verte- agregó el híbrido divertido**

**El americano suspiró un poco sin entender como era posible que las láminas fueran tan tontas como para ofrecerle a un desconocido sus cuerpos pero no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto, por lo que tratando de ser un poco más amable, respondió**

**-No importa… estoy bien así, no es necesaria la molestia- murmuró por lo bajo**

**Mada**** negó con la cabeza divertida mientras Kadoa sonreía resignado. Realmente la adaptación de aquel coche iba a ser larga.**

**-Pero si no es ninguna molestia!- dijo la lámina y añadió- aquí todos somos hermanos. Si uno necesita algo, el otro ayuda, así de sencillo, somos una gran familia!**

**-Pero yo no soy de aquí- tartamudeó Redline algo contrariado ya que no se esperaba una respuesta así; pero aquella lámina parecía estar decidido a hacerle sentir extraño porque le dio un leve golpe con una de sus llantas con confianza**

**-La familia es familia no importa de donde venga. Y si el jefe y Kadoa te aceptaron aquí, entonces eres familia.**

**-Si… si necesitas algo, solo llama a Bunto y a Chemis y de inmediato te daremos la mano- afirmó el segundo antes de que ambos viesen al de ojos rojos- bueno, nos vamos, tenemos que hacer una revisión de inventario de nuestros proveedores en la calle del este… nos vemos al rato! Se despidieron antes de ver a la grúa- Mada**

**-Nos vemos chicos- respondió esta**

**-Nos vemos hermano!- se despidió del espía el primer lámina antes de retirarse seguido por su compañero y ambos desaparecieron de a vista de ellos**

**Pero no eran la primer sorpresa del día**

**Uno tras otro, varios láminas se fueron presentando, algunos de pasada y otros pidiendo revisiones de fallas o heridas de batalla; las pláticas se daban con total naturalidad enfrente del americano al grado de que durante unos momentos olvidó que se encontraba en la guarida del enemigo y simplemente, se dedicó a observar y a distinguir las energías de colores que danzaban a su alrededor.**

**Pero de todas, la más agradable y cálida para él, era la roja que no se apartaba de su lado en ningún momento y se aseguraba de que estuviese bien cuando parecía notarle el más mínimo signo de cansancio.**

**Al final del día, cuando el de color negro le volvía a colocar en la plataforma fija y le levantaba apenas unos cuantos centímetros para evitarle apoyarse en los rines, se decidió a hablar.**

**-Porqué… se portan así?**

**-Así como?- preguntó Kadoa alejándose al fin de la palanca con la que controlaba el movimiento del elevador de la plataforma y se acercaba a su lado para verle el rostro**

**-Amables- dijo simplemente Redline confundido- están siendo amables. Por todos los cielos, son láminas… pero…**

**-No se portaron como unos monstruos condenados sin corazón?- preguntó Kadoa sonriendo inquisitivo- mi estimado amigo, no se que clases les den en C.h.r.o.m.e. pero si les dicen que las láminas son unos infelices desgraciados que se dedican a asesinar y a torturar a otros coches están muy equivocados. Nosotros solamente queremos vivir y que nos acepten. Eso es todo. Somos igual que todos.**

**El coche en armazón bajó la cabeza, pensativo**

**-No lo sé. Mira el estado en el que me dejaron**

**-Tampoco es porque les hayas tratado despectivo, verdad?- respondió el de ojos rojos sonriendo antes de reir al percibir como un leve rubor se presentaba en las mejillas del otro coche- no justifico lo que te hicieron los secuaces de Zündapp. Eso fue de bárbaros. Pero las láminas como nos llaman ustedes no son malos… al menos, no la mayoría- explicó el de ojos rojos- esos son mitos que les cuentan a ustedes para que no se sientan culpables al matarnos**

**Rod**** Redline hizo una mueca. Por muy poco que le gustase admitirlo ese niño tenía razón.**

**Apenas estaba pensando en ello, cuando un coche se asomó por la puerta con expresión de alarma**

**-Tenemos un intruso- informó cortante**

**El ampera frunció el ceño girándose antes de ver al otro, que parecía haber prestado atención a lo que acontecía**

**-Voy de inmediato- dijo el de ojos rojos antes de ver a Redline- no me gusta dejarte aquí pero…**

**-No me iré a ningún lado- respondió el americano encogiéndose de hombros antes de mostrarle sus rines destrozados; el de color negro sonrió un poco antes de darle un último toque con la punta de su frente**

**-Volveré pronto, lo prometo- dijo este antes de retroceder y con un leve sonido de su motor, salió disparado para seguir al otro coche**

**Pasaron apenas un par de minutos en lo que Rod se quedó quieto, sabiendo que la puerta se encontraba cerrada. Entrecerró la zona del rostro donde debería estar su parabrisas y gruñó.**

**-Qué quieres?**

**Su voz resonó como un eco en aquellos muros cubiertos de instrumentos para la reparación de los coches, antes de que el silencio volviese a cubrirlo todo; el mustang continuó callado antes de escuchar el murmullo de un motor acercándose por detrás y que se detuvo cerca de su guardafangos.**

**-Realmente Redline, no sé como sobreviviste- el Tiida suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza mientras el mustang componía una mueca de desagrado- el profesor realmente tenía todo bien pensado pero... sigues aquí, como una plaga**

**-La única plaga que permanece, son ustedes, que parece que se multiplican en cada esquina- respondió el americano antes de estirar un poco sus rines- de todas formas, ya me hicieron pedazos, me tienen fuera del camino… eso no los hace felices?**

**-No en realidad- respondió con ligereza el otro coche sonriendo- veras, el principal problema que teníamos era que fueras con la noticia con tus amiguitos espías, cosa que al final hiciste pero…- su voz se hizo mas lenta- a pesar de todo… no eras un coche feo… me atrevo a decir que te veo bonito…**

**-Comparado con ustedes, no te culpo- se burló el mustang riendo pero el otro le imitó, silenciando al americano**

**-Bueno, si pero… no tenemos muchas chicas entre nosotros, lo cuál nos hace difícil divertirnos como es debido, si me entiendes- explicó sugerente el otro coche**

**-No en realidad…- respondió cortante el otro coche- y si quieren chicas, mírate en un espejo, seguro te sirve- agregó**

**Un silencio breve se hizo presente mientras lo único que se escuchaba, era el motor de aquella lámina funcionando. Acaso quería matarlo? Si deseaba eso, el espía no podría evitarlo, nadie se encontraba cerca, demasiado distraídos con el presunto intruso que el espía comenzaba a percibir, que no existía.**

**-AHHHH!**

**Aquello había sido repentino y la exclamación había brotado de sus labios sin poder evitarlo; pudo percibir como el calor se hacía presente en su capó al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría por completo.**

**Eso no podía pasarle a él.**

**Aquel sujeto sin aviso, aprovechando la elevación del espía, había pasado su lengua a lo largo de su eje trasero, lentamente y con suavidad.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Situacion de riesgo

**CAP 5**

**"Situacion de riesgo"**

**Detuvo su movimiento y volteó la mirada por sobre el hombro, percibiendo aquella sensación de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien**

**Apretó los dientes y sus ojos se entornaron con fiereza al tiempo que su corazón parecía haber tomado una nueva carrera sin conocer la dirección de su destino pero al mismo tiempo sin darle una explicación coherente al motivo de su malestar cuando no era lo normal que se descompusiera de aquella forma tan solo por una noticia como aquella, que no era tampoco de lo mas raro teniendo en cuenta al tipo de sujetos que ahora tenían encima**

**-Kadoa… vamos viejo! Si no estamos de día de campo!**

**Apuró la lamina con tono urgente mientras que el aludido emitía un gruñido antes de negar y lanzarse nuevamente a velocidad siguiendo el paso del otro**

**-Ya saben que clase de intruso tenemos?**

**Inquirió con tono firme y la mirada perdida en algún punto al mantener sus pensamientos en desorden, intentando averiguar el por que de esa imperante sensación de regresar a su taller**

**No era como que el Mustang fuese a poder escapar tomando en cuenta que se encontraba ciego y su rines ni siquiera habían sido reparados como para sostenerlo lo suficiente antes de llegar al primer pasillo de salida; pero de alguna manera había algo que deseaba arrastrarlo con la fuerza de un imán de grua de regreso a donde lo había dejado tan solo para asegurarse de que las cosas estuviesen bien**

**Pero no podía ser tan paranoico**

**No cuando las ordenes habían sido claras acerca de dejarlos en paz y ya había aceptado la responsabilidad de cualquier cosa que hiciese aquel ex espía al que los suyos daban definitivamente por muerto**

**-Ni idea. Simplemente las alarmas sonaron de pronto y el jefe nos ha llamado a los gritos para que averiguemos quien se ha colado en las instalaciones**

**Gruñó la lámina con gesto preocupado a lo que su compañero de coloración negra emitió un ligero bufido**

**-Esto es ridículo, nadie en su sano juicio entraría a este lugar sabiendo lo que podría pasar… y realmente nunca hemos tenido ningún problema de espías realmente severo o del que debamos de lamentarnos… no han llegado tan lejos…**

**Musitó a lo que el Ford emitió una risotada de desgana**

**-Y qué me dices de McMissile?**

**-Qué con ese?**

**El tono de voz del ampera se había vuelto tenso y grave mientras entornaba los ojos sin ver a su compañero que pareció detectar la amenaza velada detrás de las actitudes de su compañero y se alejo apenas mientras continuaban conduciendo por los pasillos en dirección de la sala de juntas donde los esperaba uno de los líderes**

**El coche viejo carraspeó un poco antes de hablar poniendo cuidado en sus palabras**

**-Ya lo sabes**

**-Qué se supone que se?**

**-Lo de Daytona…**

**Dijo la lamina antes de saltar al ver el gesto frio del hibrido cuando finalmente este le observó con dureza**

**-No te enojes conmigo! Es solo que estamos preocupados de que haya logrado ingresar en la familia directa de uno de nuestros máximos lideres y además, ha dejado atontado a nuestro mejor hacker!**

**Kadoa abrió un poco los labios sin emitir sonido ya que realmente no estaba muy seguro de que podía decir en defensa de uno de sus mejores amigos; no negaba que él mismo se había preocupado al enterarse de la nueva relación del otro y de lo rápido que esta se había formado pero…**

**-Lucky sabe lo que hace**

**Aseguró el coche mas joven volviendo a desviar la mirada para levantarla al techo bajo el cuál se movían**

**-No es nada tonto y sabe perfectamente lo que arriesga si su "noviecita" descubre que realmente se ha metido con alguien que pertenece a una de las mafias mas peligrosas y que encima, es una de aquellas a las que su grupo busca eliminar**

**Kadoa aspiró aire profundamente antes de asentir mas para sí mismo que para el otro que mantenía su vista clavada en él**

**-Todo saldrá bien y aún más, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas esa relación podría sernos de mas beneficio que de problemas- añadió el híbrido con seguridad- tal vez sea una jugada peligrosa pero estoy seguro de que si Mark Shelby y los demás confían en darle el permiso…**

**‑La cosa es, que no creo que tenga el permiso precisamente**

**Dijo la lamina haciendo una mueca y con mucho cuidado**

**-En realidad somos muy pocos los que sabemos de los motivos por los cuáles el mejor espía de CHROME ha dejado de aparecerse como la peste que era… y tal vez tarde o temprano, los jefes lo noten y entonces si se haga un problema…**

**-Y a todo esto, por qué te preocupa una situación que está sucediendo en una ciudad tan lejana como lo es Florida, cuando nosotros estamos del otro lado del mundo?**

**Interrumpió el ampere volviendo a ver a su compañero a un lado con irritación**

**-Lo que termine sucediendo o no, será problema de él y no nuestro…**

**-Es solo que me preocupa lo que pase en este lugar, contigo niño…**

**Dijo el coche con un poco de firmeza y desespero a lo que el otro se tensó visiblemente pero trató de ignorar**

**-No sé a que te refieres**

**-Vamos Kadoa…**

**Presionó la lámina con fastidio**

**-Es obvio que desde que llegó ese americano idiota lo has estado protegiendo como si fuera una pieza de trabajo recientita, nueva y brillante… no eres tan obsesivo con nada que no sea el trabajo y aunque muchos nos alegramos de que finalmente muestres algo mas debajo de esa carcasa rara que tienes por cuerpo, también nos preocupa que puedas caer en una trampa creada por este sujeto para liberarse y robar información que le sea útil a los suyos…**

**-Lo dudo**

**Cortó Kadoa temblando de un enojo que comenzaba a acumularse**

**-Los americanos ya dan por muerto a Redline y eso todos lo saben. No le servirían de nada y si regresara, seguramente sus propios lideres lo matarían solo por mantener el secreto de sus filas y no arruinar todo el show que han hecho al no esforzarse por tratar de salvarlo**

**Dijo al tiempo que sentía como algo dentro suyo hervía, sin saber porqué no podía explicarlo. En verdad, solo pensar que tan abandonado habían dejado al mustang solo porque había resultado capturado por los hombres de Zunndap… le parecía intolerable; ni siquiera ellos se abandonaban tan cobardemente los unos a los otros! Muchos guerreros de la calle preferían la muerte a dejar a los suyos regados a merced del enemigo!**

**-No lo se chico… solo creo que, si en verdad estás interesado… pues hagas lo que tengas que hacer y ya. No caigas como lo ha hecho…**

**No había podido terminar**

**Al siguiente momento una de las garras metálicas especializadas del híbrido le apretaba contra una pared, haciendo chirrar el metal al verse frotado de forma tan brusca contra una supericie sólida lo que provocó el chillido de aquel coche**

**-Me estas rayando la pintura!**

**-Será de lo último que te preocupes como vuelvas a hablar así de él- espetó el mas joven con los ojos arrojando tal fuego que hizo quedarse congelado a su compañero; rara vez lo veía tan completamente furioso como lo tenía por delante en aquellos momentos- una palabra mas dicha de forma tan ligera y los próximos repuestos que necesites no llegaran nunca… tienes mi palabra de ello!**

**Juramentó el mas joven finalmente soltando a la lamina que gimió al recuperar el aire y ver como el otro se adelantaba y desaparecía detrás de una puerta**

**-Maldito chico enamorado- masculló aquel carro frotándose con las garras la parte baja del cofre- realmente le hace falta desahogar un poco de ese sobrecalentamiento de motor**

**Bufó**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mientras tanto el espía maldecía una y otra vez el no poder hacer uso de ningún arma a su alcance… porque simplemente no tenía ninguna para defenderse**

**El otro coche realmente se estaba dando gusto con la posición tan precaria en la que lo tenía y solo por orgullo el mustang se negaba a emitir grito alguno para pedir ayuda cuando era mas que obvio que la necesitaba; muy a su pesar y aunque le inutilizaba de fungir como testigo de aquello para sí mismo, se alegraba de no tener puesto el parabrisas de forma que aunque podía sentir cada roce y caricia de la lengua de aquel maldito sobre lo poco que tenía de armazón expuesta, no tenía porque observar el abuso**

**No podía evitar que las sensaciones de su cuerpo corriesen cual electricidad por él al verse deprovisto de una buena parte de la cobertura externa de su cuero que le hubiera podido proteger en buena parte de sentir aquello aumentado en varios sentidos al grado que el poco anticongelante que conservaba por los cuidados del coche mas joven y que solo conocía por el extraño color rojizo que emanaba su cuerpo, ya comenzaba a caer al suelo por entre el elevador de llantas**

**Su garganta emitía suaves jadeos que combinaba con el gruñido de frustración al no poder mantenerse callado, provocando suaves risas en el Tiida**

**-Como dije antes… qué necesidad hay de una buena mujer cuando se tiene a alguien que sirve para el mismo propósito y que no puede defenderse?**

**Rio la lamina siendo imitado falsamente por el antiguo coche azul que intento aunque fuera hacer un gesto de desprecio hacia el otro**

**-Tomando en cuenta que seguramente tus victimas son mas fuertes que tu, entonces es entendible que necesites esperar a que alguien no pueda protegerse… siento lástima por ti**

**Bufó Rod Redline para luego, emitir un grito de dolor insoportable al sentir una conexión repentina venida de alguna parte debajo de su cuerpo. Según él tenía entendido, su cableado ya no era útil debido a las severas quemaduras que tenía y por ello el chico había tenido que conectarlo de forma alterna a otras fuentes, pero aquel animal las había quitado para conectarse él mismo sin cuidado por lo que aquel dolor había sobrepasado incluso al de las lenguas de fuego al reventar de golpe sus cristales**

**No había reconocido el chillido que había soltado en aquel instante al sentirse electrocutado desde lo mas profundo hasta el borde de su armazón que al no estar adecuadamente ligada a tierra había soltado su corriente a las cadenas que le afianzaban con seguridad a su base**

**Nuevamente, estaban friendo su cuerpo sin tener esta vez la posibilidad de perder el conocimiento**

**-Creeme Redline… esta vez irás al infierno con una agonía lenta que repetirás por toda la eternidad- susurró donde debía de estar su sistema de audio aquella lámina… y el frío que le recorrió hizo sentir al espía que aquellas palabras eran completamente en serio**

**Malditas láminas**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Muchisisismas gracias a los reviews que ha recibido esta historia, resubida ahora que los trolls se han ido

Realmente se los agradezco muchisimo! y como lo prometi... esta historia seguirá adelante!

Adriana-Valkyrie

Muchisimas gracias por tu review. Adoro el yaoi y la mayoría de mis historias son acerca de ello, pero te agradezco que le des una oportunidad; y también tienes razon, casi nadie le da bola a Rod Redline y es eso lo que me encanta de escribir esto, es un personaje que amo completamente y es uno que realmente no tiene mucha atención a pesar de haber sufrido junto con Leland Turbo, una de las muertes mas tragicas de la pelicula

Mil gracias!

Yuffie-Sempai

Pues linda, como puedes ver... le seguimos adelante! Perdona la tardanza, una horda de trolls y la maldita universidad me atrasaron un buen pero aproveche que he tenido tiempo... y aqui nos tienes nuevamente... mil gracias por tu review y espero que los siguientes capitulos continuen siendo de tu agrado! ;D 


End file.
